Sunshine, Hills and Happiness
by InvisibleGrin
Summary: More of a scene than a short story, the title gives away the plot really. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this, if it makes you smile, then it's made my day.


The sun gleamed across the sky, smiling warmly upon all that the Earth had to offer as an occasional cloud floated lazily along. Down on the surface, everyone else seemed to be following suit, a tranquil silence hung in the air, in particular two gentlemen seemed to be doing almost nothing, laid arms length from each other in a green pasture that seemed almost stuck in time, the only movements being the grass and occasional insect.

"Lovino?" called out from the taller gentlemen, beautiful brown hair swaying gently with the breeze, eyes not looking to meet the man he called out to but instead looking upwards, gazing towards the sky, with a soft longing lingering upon his deep green pupils.

"Yes Antonio?" the other gentleman replied, returning his friends courtesy by also staring at the azure sky, however his eyes lacked the softness, being replaced instead by a firmer look, golden eyes staring upwards with intent, almost as if the clouds were challenging him.

"Don't be mad at the clouds, just enjoy the warmth and relax" cheekily chided Antonio, smirking as he elegantly flicked the piece of wheat dangling from his mouth from one side to another.

"H-how did you know I was mad at the clouds Antonio?"

"Because I know you Lovi, everything is a challenge to you, isn't it? Can't you just relax and enjoy everything for what it is?"

"It's not a challenge, I just want to be able to look down on everything from up there, do you not wish to see such a beautiful view?"

"Not really, you can see more from up there, but you can see the world in better detail from here. You can't see the gentle sway of the leaves and the tree branches. You can't see the way your little flick dances whenever a breeze crosses your face either" the last sentence he added with a laugh as he finally brought his gaze away from the sky to meet his friends face, hoping to catch a reaction from him.

"Shut up! I tried sticking it down, it popped back up again" Lovino retorted, trying not to yell and let his anger show, but not trying very hard. This reaction brought a triumphant smile to the Spaniard's face, even his known obliviousness seeing though Lovino's thin facade. Antonio, noticing the flustered Lovino playing with his famous flick, sighed warmly as he picks himself up from the ground steps over to his pre-occupied friend, lowering himself to his knees beside him. Smiling contently as he felt the warmth of the sun scramble all over the back of his head, desperate to explore the parts he'd hidden while he laid on his back.

"Here, let me help you with that"

"Stay away from my head with your tomato loving hands."

"But Lovi, I've washed my hands today, come on, let me help!"

"Get off me bastard! I can do it myself."

Despite all of Lovino's attempts to tell Antonio to keep away, it was to no success, the tall, olive skinned Spaniard leant over and had already begun trying to press down the flick so it fell naturally with the last of his hair. Becoming annoyed further with this unwanted contact, Lovino's face became red with anger as he raised his arms to clasp his hands around Antonio's wrists in an attempt to restrain what he considered an attack upon his hair.

"I said not to touch me, moron!"

"But Lovi, I nearly have it!"

Antonio kept going at his hair, the struggling victim having no real affect on his arm movements, grinning like a child and humming a tune, imagining himself to be a barber, minus the scissors and correct sterilising equipment, obviously.

"I'm not going to say it again, get off me, get off me now!"

Without even waiting for the Spaniard to stop, Lovino put all of his strength into pushing Antonio away from him, resulting in a small struggle between the both of them. Moments later there was a clear winner; Lovino sat proudly on Antionio's lower torso, pinning his arms down besides his head.

"If you wanted me to stop you should have just said" smirked a smug Antonio "You've gotten stronger lately haven't you?" he added with a cheeky mocking tone to his voice as he laid there, arms pinned firmly by his head as he looked at the man he'd watched grow from being a child.

Lovino looked down triumphantly at the larger man he'd just managed to pin down. As his eyes met Antonio's, his face slowly lost the flustered and angry red, instead faded to a softer pinkish hue. "J-just don't touch me okay? I'll fix my flick myself if you don't like it."

"I never said I didn't like it, you are what you are and that's perfect by me, okay?"

"R-really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Antonio... I.. well... I love you, okay? Moron" Quickly gaining his composure back, his facial expression stiffening, partially with fear at himself, he'd never intended on making his feelings known to Antonio, even though deep down inside he always had them he was determined to ignore them.

Antonio sat himself up as if nothing happened, scratched the back of his head with a beaming grin upon his face.

"I love you too Lovino, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"Is that all we are? Friends? I've grown up with you. You've been there for me, you've tolerated my worst and shared with me in my best. I don't think either of us planned for us to get as close as we are but I can't stand this wall that stands between us. I've followed you around, sure it may have been originally because I had no other choice, but soon it was because I loved you, I've loved you for all these years, you have no idea how hard this is for me to say. But I can't keep hiding it under my anger any longer. I can't keep pretending to be how I was when all I want to do is be a little more like you. Can we be more than friends?"

"Sure, we're best friends Lovi, but that's as far as my feelings requite yours"


End file.
